Lost In Love and In Your Eyes
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: COMPLETE! To live is to love, to love is to be happy. To be happy is to find someone to love. For Lily Evans this is James Potter.. full summary inside
1. Tomboys Don't Have Boyfriends

Lost In Love And In Your Eyes  
  
Chapter One: Tom-boys Don't Have Boyfriends  
  
Claimer: Okay, once again I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, the Flowers or the Maraders, they belong to JK and her WB friends. I do, however, own the plot and the events that are unfamiliar. I also, own Marissa, Tommy, and Robert who you will meet as Lily's friends.  
  
To live is to love, to love is to be happy. To be happy is to find someone to love. For Lily Evans this is James Potter; and however much she screams at him it's only her hearts way of crying for his love to be returned. Will she ever stop screaming? Or does she have to lose her voice first?  
  
Tom-boys Don't Have Boyfriends  
  
"Touch down! Wahoo! Nine to two"  
  
"Okay, we give up," said a young boy with bleach blond hair and gray eyes, to the girl that sang, 'touch down!'.  
  
"'Bout time, Tommy," said another girl with brown hair and purple (thanks to contacts) eyes.  
  
The four children picked up their ball and ended the game of rugby. Two boys got hammered by the two girls, once again. Tommy and Robert were the best compared to all the other eleven year old guys at their school. (But let's face it, they were no match for the girls.) Robert had dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"So Marissa, think they deserve to buy us some ice cream?" asked a girl with beautiful red-auburn hair and remarkable green eyes.  
  
"Sure Lily said Marissa (with the purple eyes). She walked over to Tommy and locked his wrists so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Come on Tommy!" Marissa pulled him and Lily followed with Robert behind them.  
  
"Yeah Robert, chocolate with sprinkles!"  
  
"Never again, Lily."  
  
"You're not still mad about her dumping you are you?" Marissa looked at him with a very amused smile on her face. "Hello, she's eleven years old! Did you expect to last more than a week with her?"  
  
"Well," Robert said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. Okay, I'll be back with the ice cream."  
  
"And Tommy," Marissa began evilly.  
  
"I know, I know, strawberry with caramel." (A/N: I HATE strawberry so much. That's why Marissa is eating it. you won't like her for long. er. if you do, that is)  
  
"Wow, they know our favorite ice cream already," Marissa said in amusement watching them go to the near by ice cream parlor.  
  
(A/N: Yes, Marissa is easily amused, like me, but she's pure evil at heart. I didn't know she was going to be evil at this point but yes, evil evil evil. Okay enough with Marissa)  
  
"Well, every Saturday we play rugby, where the losers pay, and every Saturday we win so," Lily made it sound obvious and grinned at the end.  
  
"Know what school you are going to yet? Marissa asked after a while.  
  
"Nah, Mums and Pops haven't decided. I wish they'd hurry up."  
  
"Take any notes from what my parents told them about the day school I'm going to?"  
  
"Not sure, it's up there though."  
  
"Better not go to my school," said a cold drawing voice behind them. (A/N: Once again, guess who! He's not a Slytherin! Haha, nope sorry it's not any of the evil Marauders either. I was just messing with you all)  
  
"Since when did you own schools Chris? I thought you owned those preppie friends of yours," Lily smirked.  
  
"Shut up you stupid Tom-boy."  
  
Chris was the worst eleven year old they knew. She never missed a chance of calling Lily a Tom-boy. Of the years they spent together, Lily got the reputation of being the best athlete. She wore baggy pants and a regular shirt, much like what boys would wear. Lily could beat any boy at any sport, she could make all the boys look like fools. And sometimes ever Marissa, the ex-cheerleader could beat them too.  
  
"Firstly," Lily cleared her throat. "I'm not a Tom-boy. Even if I was it would be better than stuffing my bra."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Evans, I don't stuff my bra. Just because I actually have-"  
  
"The nerve ti make your breast bigger in your stupid cheerleader vest?" Lily interrupted making Marissa laugh.  
  
"Think you're so clever don't you Evans?"  
  
"So are you still in Grammar school? Or did you finally make it to junior high?"  
  
"Stuff it."  
  
"Sorry, Thanksgiving is not until November. You see Christy, it's only August."  
  
"You know what I meant Evans, and you better not call me Christy you stupid Tom-boy."  
  
"If me, the 'Tom-boy' can get more boyfriends than you, isn't that sad?"  
  
This was the end of Chris, she walked away without another word. Lily and Marissa kept walking while laughing, just in time to get their ice cream.  
  
"Thank you,' Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said agreeing with Robert. "You always win but you're never this happy."  
  
"That's because she told Chris off," Marissa smirked.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes," Marissa said. "And-" but she was interrupted by the wrings of Lily's cell phone.  
  
"Hold on," Lily said to her friends who fell silent. "Hello."  
  
Okay, first off, let me just say that Chris is stupid. Okay? I know I said that she was a really bad 11 year old but I didn't feel like saying this was a rated story and I didn't feel like writing about everyone cussing each other out. And with that said, the next chapter has who's on the phone with Lily. Which by the time I post this one, the second shouldn't be too far behind. I appreciate any comments on any of my stories. Oh and if someone knows the way to write Tom-boy I'd like to know. It's only mentioned a couple more times but I could use the information for other stories. Thanks a bunch I hope you liked it. Review Review Review Review Review. (I know I should have said that three times, but five is my lucky number, lol) And Keanu Reeves should have been Sirius Black in PoA. I don't know a single soul who disagrees with me *smirk*  
  
Me: You're the crazy person on earth.  
  
Friend: Don't be silly, you haven't met everyone on earth.  
  
Me: Your mom  
  
Friend: No your mom  
  
Me: Nah, your mom  
  
Friend: Okay, my mom.  
  
Me: Asshat  
  
Friend: Fartass. (A/N: if anyone has seen Now and Then, when they are in the graveyard Roberta calls Chrissy a fartass so that's my nickname, and my friends nickname is asshat. It's a 13 year old thing.. or so I'm told)  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
And No, I don't know why I added that part with me and my friend. I really want to write love/humor stories. After all, I'm the funniest person I know : ) lol 


	2. Can We Stop Talking About Your Lover?

Lost In Love And In Your Eyes  
  
Chapter Two: Can We Stop Talking About Your Lover?  
  
I'll just be lazy and copy and paste. And another thing, the next chapter will be when Lily and James are young. Then I will move to their sixth year. But in this next one she'll meet James, and he'll be in for a surprise. Thanks for the Reviews. And in my other story "Never Let It Go To Her Heart" thanks to everyone who agreed with my A/N. I mean, EVERYONE KNOWS JAMES IS/WAS CONCEITED. I hate labeling people, but if the shoe fits! I'm not afraid to say I'm a jock. I can play basically any sport and excel, which is putting a little bit of myself in Lily. And I can do it if I want to. : )  
  
Claimer: Okay, once again I do not own Lily Evans, James Potter, the Flowers or the Maraders, they belong to JK and her WB friends. I do, however, own the plot and the events that are unfamiliar. I also, own Marissa, Tommy, and Robert who you will meet as Lily's friends.  
  
To my reviewers: Sorry if I didn't get all of you, I checked this yesterday so I only wrote down the ones from before then.  
  
Maggie black: No problem, I love your stories! I hope you keep reading and enjoy!  
  
Dee Ann: Thanks for clearing that up. Nobody really spells Tom-boy, they say it. Well here you are I hope you enjoy!  
  
If any want doesn't have something to do, check out my other fics. I've heard they're pretty good. I'm just about to post another chapter on Never Let It Go To Her Heart. And my other story When All Is Lost.  
  
To live is to love, to love is to be happy. To be happy is to find someone to love. For Lily Evans this is James Potter; and however much she screams at him it's only her hearts way of crying for his love to be returned. Will she ever stop screaming? Or does she have to lose her voice first?  
  
Can We Stop Talking About Your Lover?  
  
"Hello," Lily answered her cell phone.  
  
"Lily dear, where are you?"  
  
"Hey Mums, I'm over at the ice cream parlor that I'm always at." (A/N: Well not always, she's not Aunt Marge after all ;-))  
  
"Will you please come home? We have something very important to discuss."  
  
"Whatever Pet said isn't true."  
  
"It's nothing like that Lils, don't worry."  
  
"All right," Lily hung up and put away her cell phone (A/N: She's eleven and she gets a cell phone? While I'm 13 and what do I get? The talent of writing amazing stories? HAHA) then she said goodbye and walked home. Pet, or Petunia is Lily's older sister, she's evil and very jealous, (but won't admit it) of Lily, and her many talents. Walking into her large and cozy house she called for her mother.  
  
"Lily could you please come in here?"  
  
"Yeah," she walked in and saw three people she didn't know along with her mother and father. "What's up?"  
  
"Mind your manners, Lillian."  
  
"Sorry," Lily noticed a short woman with blond hair. Along beside her was a man with light brown hair who was tall, both of them had blue eyes. The boy in between them was a total mixture. Dirty blond hair fell in his eyes, covering magnificent blue, he was really cute with a toothy grin. (A/N: Guess who! Sorry you're probably tired of that, just trying to lighten the mood :-/)  
  
"Hun, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lupin and their son Remus."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Lily put on her meeting people smile, or so she called it. Sitting down next to her mother she said, "are they new neighbors or something?"  
  
"Lily you're a witch," her mother told her, Lily obviously was baffled. "I mean a real witch. The Lupin's are a magical family. They attended a magic school when they were younger, Remus will go there too."  
  
"Are you a witch too?"  
  
"No, but they've explained it clearly that you can be a witch without your parents having magic in them."  
  
"Okay, but what's me being a witch have to do with anything?"  
  
"Your letter came in the mail, you've been excepted at the magical school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"And you want me to go there?"  
  
"It's a wonderful experience dear. You'll meet a lot of interesting people," her mother pressed on.  
  
"Fine, I'll try it."  
  
"Now, while your father and I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, could you take Remus up to your room and talk?"  
  
"Sure," Lily got up along with Remus. She led him up the stairs, he was about five inches taller then her so he had no trouble going up three flights of stairs. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," he said as they went into her room. He sat on her bed, while she walked around her room. "You'll like it there, at school, I mean."  
  
"Oh, will I?"  
  
"You will," he studied her, "you remind me of someone. Oh yeah, my best friend, James. He acts sarcastic like that. Nice pants."  
  
"Yeah, well I just came from rugby."  
  
"That Muggle game?"  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Like a non-magic person."  
  
"Yeah, well I only found out about me being a witch ten minutes ago. Anyway want to try? I bet I could beat you. I'm the best in our year."  
  
"Now you really sound like James."  
  
"Right, moving on. do you have any brother or sisters?"  
  
"Did it look like it downstairs?"  
  
"No," Lily picked up on his sarcastic remark. "But I have a sister, she's probably locked in her room with her mushy love songs. And you wouldn't know."  
  
"You're one of those girls that play hard to get, aren't you?"  
  
"Not that you should care, but I'm not. I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday. I've had quite a few, never last more than a week," Lily smirked.  
  
"You just keep sounding more and more like James."  
  
"Can we stop talking about your lover?"  
  
"First off, he's not my lover, he's my best friend. And secondly, you wait and see him, because then you'll want to talk about him a lot. All girls do."  
  
"Okay, just wait until he sees me," Lily said putting her hair up in a pony tail and cleaning her basketball shoes.  
  
"Remus almost time to go!" they heard his mother yell from downstairs.  
  
"My parents said that we'd be seeing you at Diagon Alley to buy your supplies and King's Cross station for you to go to school. So you'll meet James and my other friend Sirius. So since I've got to go home, I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, 'bye," Lily said watching Remus walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Lily," he said before opening it, she nodded then he went on, "you're extraordinary, any guy would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Remus." Lily smiled at him and there became a bond. "I know that rule applies to you and girls. I'll see you soon, Rem!"  
  
"Goodbye, Lils." He closed the door and she called Marissa.  
  
After around twenty minutes of talking she told her she'd be going to a boarding school. But that she'd come home every chance she gets. Marissa was a little sad, with her best friend leaving and all, but she said she'd be okay. It was around dinner time and Lily had to go. Her parents talked about Diagon Alley, which they would go to next week. The end of August was coming, and then September first, is the first day of a new way of life for Lily Evans. She didn't understand it, but she wasn't scared. She excitedly awaited it, and thought about it, until she fell asleep that night.  
  
(A/N: I was going to leave you there, but I'm lazy and I want Lily to meet James so I can skip ahead to the fun part!)  
  
***  
  
"Lily, meet James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius, James this is Lily Evans," Remus introduced them to each other at Diagon Alley a week later.  
  
Their mothers, with the exception of Sirius's, were talking at another table in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Hello," Lily said, not bothering to say their names.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said, stopping his black hair from falling into his blue eyes, boy moving his hand. "Nice to meet you.'  
  
"Yes, good to meet you too." Lily turned to James and nodded. He wasn't that good looking. Hazel eyes behind his glasses, untidy jet-black hair sticking in different directions, and his grin, toothy, which all three boys seemed to have going for them.  
  
"What's with your clothes?" James asking looking her over thinking: Definitely a girl, she's got a nice sized chest, but she dresses like a guy.  
  
"What's with them?"  
  
"I mean like, why do you wear them?"  
  
"Couldn't come here naked now, could I?"  
  
"I wouldn't have minded," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Right," Lily rolled her eyes, "if you most know James, once I leave here I'm going home to play rugby for a few hours."  
  
"Sporty girl?"  
  
"I could beat you at any sport, nobody has managed to beat me, ever."  
  
A taunt 'Ew' came from Sirius and a loud laugh came from Remus.  
  
"Let's just see who makes the House Quidditch team, and who doesn't, shall we?"  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"She's from a Muggle family," Remus reminded them. Comprehension dawned on the two boys.  
  
"Quidditch is only the best game ever!"  
  
"Yeah," James agreed with Sirius' outburst. He went on explaining Quidditch, and Lily couldn't decide which position she wanted to be.  
  
"I could be any of them easily," Lily said after a moment. "I'm good at cricket so I could be a Beater. I'm a really good quarterback so Chaser should be no problem. I'm a wide receiver any other time, so I could be a good Keeper. Even though that Snitch sounds hard to catch, I don't think it'll be a problem," she finished confidently.  
  
"I'm a Chaser!" James sang hostilely.  
  
"James there's three Chasers, and even if we all make the same house it doesn't mean she'll take your spot," Remus said rationally, and turned to Lily. "You could play any position. You should get a spot easily, Lils."  
  
"Thanks Rem."  
  
"Awe, got the nicknames, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think they do Jamesie."  
  
"Yeah, Siri I agree."  
  
"Whatever, I've got to go. Nice meeting you both. And I'll talk to you later on Remus. You should be coming over tomorrow. Marissa wants to hang out with you again."  
  
"Think she fancies me?"  
  
"Maybe," Lily smiled which made Remus smile. Walking away she met her mother and they went back to their home. In a few short days Lily would see James Potter every day. Her soon to be enemy was having mixed emotions, not sure if he likes Lily or not. She was good looking and she had spunk. She didn't take any crap, he liked that in a girl. But still, she didn't seem to like him at all, and what's the point of liking someone who doesn't care if you drop dead or not? Lily on the other hand didn't like the fact that James was so cocky, but then again, she didn't know she was full of herself too.  
  
Look! I promised this, and here it is. I hope you liked it. Like I said before. The next chapter has a lot of explanations. I have to explain what Lily has been doing, because it skips to sixth year. It's very eventful and emotional. Lily is falling quickly. I'm sorry to say that only a couple chapters (if that) will be when they are in sixth. I know I'm skipping around, but look at the title. It's romance, and Lily goes through a change before she comes back to be Head Girl. Nobody likes it. James is going to try and get her back to the Lily everyone loves. That's about it. I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated but no flames because my Thanksgiving present was some loser telling me how to write stories when she doesn't even write herself.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
PS: Just making it clear: I know that some guy that's been in Azkaban for 12 years shouldn't be a model. But I just want to know where she said Azkaban made guys ugly? He should be thin.. I'm thinking Keanu Reeves, what's so wrong with that? JK tells us that Sirius was the most wanted guy along with James, but Azkaban shouldn't change you like that. My favorite loser asked me if I read the third book and yes. I've read it over twenty times. Okay? It is my favorite so I read it. I have a hard time finding books I like to read, they just can't hold my attention. You're story is really great if it can hold my attention. There are a lot of good writers here! And lastly, I might get more posted by tomorrow. But if I don't it will be during Christmas break when my sister comes back home. Thanks. 


	3. Feathers and Fair Points

Chapter Three: Feathers and Fair Points  
  
Okay, this is JK's stuff. Right, and her friends. I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in any of my stories. I'm rushing it. My sister is leaving tomorrow and I want to get up this chapter and the first chapter of another story. Okay so enjoy.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Lily was pretty used to this name by now. A lot had happened in her years at Hogwarts. She, along with Sirius, Remus and James were sorted into Gryffindor. She made four new friends, Amelia Bones, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Margo. She'd grown especially found of Dorcas with Amelia as a close second. Her first year came and went, and she made the Quidditch team in her second year. She along with James was Chaser, and Frank Longbottom, another second year was a Chaser also. Remus and Sirius were Beaters. While two other boys; Sturgus Podmore as the Keeper and Gideon Prewett as the Seeker, were on the team. Gryffindor won the House cup and the Quidditch cup every year after that.  
  
The remainder of their second along with their third, fourth, and fifth years were uneventful. Actually, James and Lily's fights became normal, and there was tension any night in the Gryffindor common room when there was no sound coming from Lily and James. Their fights were all in public, and the Gryffindor's founds this a great form of entertainment. Along with their arguments, James and his friends fashioned themselves a group name. The Marauders (stupid name in Lily's opinion, even though she gave them the idea) which consisted of: Prongs who is James, Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, who they met in their first year.  
  
Now, the other form of entertainment besides watching James and Lily argue, pull pranks, and hex each other, was to watch them do it to the Slytherins. The Marauders often found themselves in hex-battles with Malfoy, Avery and Snape, the Slytherin Trio of Gits, or STG. Lily and her crew would often find themselves in battle with awful Slytherins also. Two Blacks, Bellatrix and Narciassa (AN Sorry I didn't look it up) and Bellatrix's boyfriend Lestrange. And some times they would fight together. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dorcas and Amelia, would go against, Malfoy, Snape, Avery, Bellatrix, Lestrange and Narciassa. That alone was the only time Lily and James could stand each other. Their undying hate for Slytherin's formed a bond between them.  
  
So, here they were now, in their sixth year. Three weeks until Christmas and James and Lily are fighting more than ever. Remus and Lily became prefects much to Dorcas' disliking, because they'd become boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Lily woke up and got ready for class one morning. When she stepped out of the shower she screamed. Noticing that her skin was covered with scales and feathers, she didn't bother to get dressed. Instead, she ran down to the common room to see the Marauders, except Remus, laughing their heads off.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily yelled holding her towel close to her, efforts failing while she was trying to hit James.  
  
"Holy cow Evans," James said in disgust, but his eyes were glued to her curves. "Put on some clothing, nobody wants to see that."  
  
"GROW UP POTTER AND GET THESES FEATHERS OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Sorry Evans," James said in a mocking tone. "Oh wait, no I'm not. But they won't come off for six hours."  
  
"Six hours?" James nodded. "Six hours?" James nodded again. "Six--?"  
  
"YES EVANS! SIX BLOODY HOURS!" James said impatiently.  
  
"Oh boy, you are going to pay dearly for this one. And Sirius don't look at me like that!"  
  
Everyone turned to Sirius, he looked like he was trying to see under her towel any way possible. Or he was using his imagination.  
  
Lily went up to her room in disgust and put on a long sleeved shirt, and long pants with boots. Good thing no feathers were on her face. James didn't plan it all that well. If he had it his way, she would have had more feathers or scales on her face than any where. James watched her leave with a sigh.  
  
"We really need to plan another fight with STG, and the other losers."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Let's see how sexy Lily can get when she's really mad."  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Remus asked in disgust.  
  
"No-wait-maybe," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I think we broke up yesterday- no-maybe I'm wrong-who was I going out with again? If it was Michelle then no-yes-um. Well, I'll just see if any girls grab my hand and take me alone with them to a broom closet."  
  
"You need to stop with the flavor of the week thing," Remus said in disgust once again.  
  
"Yeah," James agreed. "And plus, even if you did have a girlfriend that wouldn't stop you from going into a broom closet with a girl."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
"Oh well," James looked dreamily at the girl's stair case. "I've got an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh great," Remus muttered.  
  
"We put a repelling charm on Evans."  
  
"Why repelling charm?" Peter asked confused as always.  
  
"Then she won't be able to put any close on, or any towels and she'll have to be nude."  
  
"Yeah, you're so smart Prongs!" Sirius looked over at Remus waiting for his comment.  
  
"Lily is the best at charms, she'll just take it right off as soon as you put it on."  
  
"Not if I find a loophole."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you James?"  
  
"Nothing, and what do you mean?"  
  
"Why would anyone want to see their enemy nude?"  
  
"One, it's not Snivellus," Sirius began answering for James. "And two, if your enemy was Lily Evans, who is an angel from heaven but as hot as hell, you'd want to see her nude too."  
  
"Well," Remus said getting up and walking towards the portrait hole for breakfast. "If you wanted to see Lily nude, without it being a planned event, maybe you could get her to like you. Then she could actually show you herself."  
  
With that Remus went to breakfast, Lily and Dorcas walked down and ignored James and Sirius while going to join Remus. James thought about those last three words. Those words and Lily Evans don't mix, show you herself. Well, not at least when it came to something along the lines of her body. James quickly shook his head, he was going crazy that's all. Yeah sixteen year old hormones, James convinced himself and followed Sirius out to breakfast.  
  
But something wasn't right. He looked over at Lily. Sure he'd seen her upset, but not like this. Usually she'd be mad, but she was sad. It was all his fault. Something could be terribly wrong and all he's thinking about is seeing her nude. He had do something about it. So he took Dorcas and Remus out into the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I need your help," he said quickly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I want, I need you both to help me with Lily. I'm getting tired of this. And with that Voldemort guy, Lily and I need to put everything behind us."  
  
"Good to hear. But what do you need Remus and I for?"  
  
"I want Remus to help me get to know Lily. And I need you to be okay with your best friend hanging out with your boyfriend."  
  
"I'm fine with it. I trust them both."  
  
"Okay," Remus said. "Get to know Lily?"  
  
"Tonight, ask her to go on a walk with you around the castle or grounds, whichever you fancy. I'll follow you," Dorcas heard Lily calling and with a kiss on Remus' cheek she left. "I'll follow you under my cloak and listen. Because you know Lily won't let me near her."  
  
"All right, is this want you really really want? No play behind it?"  
  
"No, this is getting out of hand."  
  
Well, James taking control! Lol, not much time to talk. I'm going to start and post one chapter of another story. It's pretty good, but I want to post it sometime tonight. So Review and thanks.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	4. You Make Me Sick!

Chatper 4: You Make Me Sick!  
  
Okay. blah blah blah! Everyone knows this isn't mine! Okay and with that said: Go and watch ANY of the Lord of the Rings movies. Though I suggest the first one first. hehe Anyway! They are so great! I know you'll love them and look out for Aragorn. HE looks like Sirius Black, well to me he does. Thanks for the reviews. gotta fly!  
  
You Make Me Sick!  
  
So.  
  
It was all settled, Lily agreed and Remus and her were now walking along the grounds. When they came to the lake, they sat down. With two hours until curfew they had nothing to worry about.  
  
"So how's life been Lils?"  
  
"Not so good," she sighed. This comment made James listen intently, sitting only feet away. "My sister has excluded me from her life, and she's going off to marry some guy. I mean, I'm used to it now, but there is more."  
  
She looked at the lake and the giant squid, at the changing leaves and the dying grass. Then, with a deep sigh she told her long story. (AN: Yes! Long. and she's trying to win sympathy here so give her a break and by her, I mean me.)  
  
"My father's very ill. He's not doing well at all. And he won't get any better," she turned to Remus who was thunderstruck. "Cancer. It's driving us all crazy. The doctors say he's not going to live longer than this up- coming July. My mother has to work three jobs, because he can't do anything. I had to work for them this summer, and my aunt is now looking after him. Well, I can't because I'm here. Basically, we can't meet payments, and we can't afford anything.  
  
"Not to mention my sister is not helping." One small tear trickled down her face but she wiped it away. "My dad's in and out of the hospital a lot. In fact, my aunt said he went in again yesterday. And that can't be good for our finances. And on top of it all. Marissa missed my birthday. I mean, she used to say she was busy. But, now I know she doesn't consider me her friend." (AN: Anyone love Marissa now? Haha evil chica! Malo!)  
  
"That's awful," Remus pulled her into a hug while she studied the setting sun.  
  
"There is just so much! But I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not your fault," she laughed nervously.  
  
"No! Lily come on. I really want to know what's happening with you." (AN: Thanks Remus)  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded and she looked at him intently. "Well, everything here is going bad. With James. but when isn't it? I want and I need to tell him to stop with all the fights. Damn my foolish pride. I just don't think he'll understand. I know he's your best friend, but sometimes I wonder if he only thinks of himself."  
  
Remus glanced over to where James was sitting, but Lily didn't notice.  
  
"The next years of my life are going to be hell. My dad will leave, I know I shouldn't be happy about that but that's a huge burden lifted. My mother is getting weaker. She won't strong without my dad there. And Pet doesn't consider herself family. Not that she needs to. She has her loving husband Vernon.  
  
"And not to mention that I have nothing to do from here. No future planned, no goals in life, no clues; nothing. What am I going to do Rem?" She looked around and picked up a single piece of grass. Tearing it a part she looked up at him again. "There are going to be years of my life that won't matter. I haven't found a good guy. I haven't thought about family. And Voldemort's not helping. Of course, my family oblivious.  
  
"I want to help Professor Dumbledore with this awful burden, but what else is there? I haven't found someone to love. Nobody knows any of this. All is lost now, Rem."  
  
"Lily," Remus took her hand, "I know that you're going through an awful lot. Just tell James. Explain everything and he'll understand. It's just a mask," he said making her laugh (AN: Mask referring to his actions hide who he really is. sensitive caring etc). "And don't for a second be mad at yourself for wanting to make life easier. Look at me Lily," he took her head in his hands. "Just because you haven't met Mr. Right yet, doesn't mean he's not out there. You're sixteen, you have time. I know you believe in fate. When we were younger, time and time again you'd tell me fate had control over everything. Fate will bring him to you. Whether he's across the ocean, or right here at Hogwarts. Remember: The Marauders' are always there for you. Every one of us."  
  
"Thanks," she pulled him into a hug and they made their way to the castle. Lily said good night and went straight to bed; James did the same. He reran the words through his mind.  
  
"Well, everything here is going bad. With James. but when isn't it? I want and I need to tell him to stop with all the fights. Damn my foolish pride. I just don't think he'll understand. I know he's your best friend, but sometimes I wonder if he only thinks of himself."  
  
Those words hit him hard. But they weren't the only ones.  
  
"You're just an arrogant bullying toe-rag-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. YOU MAKE ME SICK!"  
  
Okay! Done! Wheeeeeeeee. I am going Lord of the Rings crazy here! But don't worry. Sirius and co. are still my favorites! Isn't Remus nice? I know really slow chapter but this all leads to something nice our Jamesie does! And a freaky change to come! Stay tuned-okay that sounded like a TV commercial. Oh well! Review if you like it, review if you don't, review just because you can. CUZ YOU CAN CAN CAN! Okay. sorry. :-/  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	5. The Best and the Worst Kinds of Surprise...

Chapter 5: The Best and Worst Kinds of Surprises  
  
A lot happens in this chapter. I think it would regularly be two chapters. But since I've been lazy-with this story at least-I decided to let you see what James does. Even *sniff* though *sniff* I wanted you all to guess *sniff* It would have been fun. (A/N the sniff is because I'm kind of sick. It was rather funny: We were at the Lord of the Rings movie and- not to give anything away-but Aragorn almost died-so did Frodo-same old. well I kept sniffing and everyone thought I was crying. It annoyed the hell outta me. Because everyone around was like, 'don't worry they real people don't die' and I'm like 'I have a runny nose.' And one ladies like 'Whatever you say dear' and she handed me a tissue! Gee wiz!) Well that's about it on the life experiences coming from someone who's in love with her Aragorn Mouse Pad-ha-ha-But I love my Harry Potter calendar more! It's got a different picture from the first two movies EVERY WEEK. Awesome!! Okay if anyone is going read the story I might as well stop talking before I scare you all away. Well here-I think it should be long.  
  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER FOR IF I DID-I WOULD-ER-OWN ARAGORN TOO? Sure why not?!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Best and the Worst Kinds of Surprises  
  
James woke up the next morning (The morning after Remus and Lily's talk-if you forgot) thanks to his alarm clock: Remus. He jumped down the stairs to find Lily talking to her friends. No, now wasn't the time to bring it up. What if she suspected Remus? What are the odds that he just HAPPENS to bring it up the day after a deep discussion she had had with Remus? Not good, not good at all.  
  
Christmas was coming up soon. Maybe, just maybe, he'd do something nice for her. Remus and her were close-he could help. So James decided to get Lily Evans an 'I'm so sorry' present, the only problem was he didn't know what Lily wanted.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hogsmeade weekend came. James and Remus were walking around looking for the perfect present. Only a little ways away Lily and Dorcas were doing the same, but for James.  
  
"I really want to get him something," Lily insisted after Dorcas didn't go for the idea.  
  
"What? As a peace treaty?" Dorcas teased.  
  
"Sure why not?" Lily didn't catch the joke. What did James Potter want? She was fairly rich herself and he had even more money-what do you give a kid who already had everything?  
  
"How about a girlfriend?" Dorcas read her mind (Figure of speech. No Seer here)  
  
"And who might that be? You? Amelia?" Lily said stupidly.  
  
"Um, you? Maybe?" Dorcas smirked.  
  
"Uh, sorry. But Potter and I aren't like that."  
  
"C'mon on Lily. I see the way you look at him."  
  
"Which way would that be? The, 'don't think about it,' or the 'if you take a step-closer-you-won't-be-able-to-have-children' way?"  
  
Dorcas and Lily laughed at that.  
  
"I was really going for the, 'I-just-want-to-snog-you-to-death' way."  
  
"What?" Lily stopped laughing. "Why do you have to make up stuff?"  
  
"I'm not making anything up Lily. It's the truth."  
  
"Look Dor, I've hated James, since-well-forever.'  
  
"Up until-fourth year?"  
  
"How do you-you're lying!" Lily saved herself.  
  
"I do know," Dorcas said ignoring the last part. "That's why you want to get him a present. You just want a thank you. And you want to get him a good present so maybe you can get more." (Like a kiss or hug-sick, sick people)  
  
"Well," Lily blushed at that. "No," she said firmly. "We need to grow up. And because it's Potter we are talking about, surely I will have to do it."  
  
"Whatever you say." Dorcas gave up as they walked into a Hogsmeade shop.  
  
While James and Remus were still walking around talking.  
  
"Okay," Remus said. "We've got everyone. Sirius, Dorcas, Amelia, Sirius, Peter, Sirius, you, me oh and Sirius."  
  
"How is it that he always gets like five presents from each person?" James laughed at his best friend's fortune.  
  
"Because," Remus said as though it were obvious, but ended up smirking. "He'll cry about nobody loving him. Remember second year?"  
  
"How could I forget?" James and Remus laughed some more. (AN: I have no intentions of a flash back. Just trying to move the story along)  
  
"Right," Remus said controlling himself. "Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Him and Pete are-hmm. I don't know, actually."  
  
"Oh well. We still need a present for Lily."  
  
"You mean, I do."  
  
"And I mean that you're hopeless without me."  
  
"I won't deny that, Moony," James grinned. As he watched Lily walk out of a near by shop with Dorcas he got an idea. "Think I could give her a kiss for Christmas?"  
  
"Uh." Remus stared at him in disbelief. "Only if you want to get a hand print on the side of your face as a present from her."  
  
"True, very true."  
  
Remus watched as Lily and Dorcas parted. He soon saw Amelia waiting for Dorcas. He got so into watching Dorcas that he didn't notice Lily walking towards him.  
  
"'Lo Remy!" (A/N:I always wanted to say Lo)  
  
"Oh hey Lils."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Well," Lily turned back to Remus. "A private word, if you please?"  
  
He smirked at her uncanny way to ask for something. She was still as entertaining as she was the day he met her all those years ago.  
  
"Sure. Prongs, I'll meet you in the shop."  
  
James nodded and walked through the door.  
  
"What's u-"  
  
"What does James want for Christmas?" Lily interrupted a very perplexed Remus Lupin.  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
"I was thinking about getting him something."  
  
"Oh," Remus said shortly. "Well, how about. gee what doesn't that boy have?"  
  
Lily laughed, "That's what I mean!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have a photo-album."  
  
"Oh! That sounds fun to make. I could decorate it! All I need are the photos! That's a great idea."  
  
"I could send for his mum to bring them."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for you, thanks!"  
  
"Wait," he said as she walked away. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"James," she said softly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, well," she thought for a moment. "I don't know. I really don't need anything."  
  
"C'mon. I think I'm the only one who hasn't got you a present," he quickly lied.  
  
"Wait! You don't have to get me anything."  
  
"Come on. I really want to get you something. Oh wait," he got an idea. "Do you have an owl?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I was going to ask to borrow it for the pictures," he lied again. (AN Wow, Remus lying?)  
  
"Um, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I think Sirius has one."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"Well, I'll be off."  
  
"Um-already?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to help James!"  
  
"Oh sorry. Thanks for the idea."  
  
"Good bye Lils!" Remus ran into the shop and dragged James out of it and into another.  
  
They picked up the perfect Christmas present.  
  
"I want this to work. Are you sure she's going to like it?"  
  
"Trust me," Remus said sitting down on his bed. "Just pit it back in the container and put the other stuff under the bed."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
Lily had just finished with James' present on Christmas Eve. She stared at her extraordinary work as she fell asleep. She woke up to an excited Amelia Bones jumping on her bed.  
  
"UP! GET UP LILY!" She said in between bounces. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She sang happily to an already happy Lily Evans.  
  
They hopped down the stairs with Dorcas to find the Marauders with their present. Sirius' pile was at least four times the size of everyone else's. He smiled happily. After all the presents were gone and back in their rooms they went down for breakfast.  
  
"Wait Potter," Lily held him back. "I mean James. I have a present for you."  
  
"You didn't have-"  
  
"Just wait," she hopped up the stairs and back with a big leather book. Absent mindedly they sat down and laughed about the pictures and stories James told. Lily's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Breakfast!" She exclaimed and got up but James took her hand.  
  
"I have something for you," and before she could speak he was upstairs and back. Here, he put out his hand and handed her the gift while she shrieked.  
  
(AN I wanted to stop you here---but then I'd feel guilty about the wait!)  
  
There say a blue eyed, white pawed, midnight black kitten.  
  
"I think I have him well trained," James rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Remus told me you had a soft spot for cats."  
  
"He's brilliant! Thanks," he only smiled. She flung his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He uncomfortably patted her on the back.  
  
"I have all the stuff in my room when you want it." She nodded.  
  
"James," she played with the kitten.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll call him James," she smiled at him and he smiled looking at her. (AwWwWwWw)  
  
***  
  
Lily and James sat in the common room and Lil' James played on her lap. (AN Lil' James is the cat) The Marauders and the Flowers walked into the common room and sat down.  
  
"Lily! Oh my gosh! Where did you get that!" Amelia shrieked taking the cat from Lily.  
  
"He's brilliant isn't he?"  
  
"What's his name?" Peter asked.  
  
"James."  
  
"Why James?"  
  
"Because-I-gave him to her." James said shortly and everyone stared at her. "Lily, can we go for a walk?"  
  
She handed Dorcas Lil' James, and followed him out of the portrait hole. They walked along the corridor.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk about us," James said.  
  
"There is no 'us,'" not that she would mind.  
  
"I mean," they stopped walking. "We need to become friends Lily. You know about Voldemort; everyone knows. He's gathering followers. He's getting stronger. We need to stand together and fight."  
  
She nodded as they kept walking.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know Lily, that you're not alone. Remus' dad's a healer, and they didn't join Voldemort's side. Sirius' parents do follow Voldemort, and Peter, well he's scared. More scared at least. You're Muggle- born, I know, and it's not fair," he frowned. "You're not alone."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You didn't say how you're in danger," she said slowly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. She raised her eyes brows.  
  
"It does," Lily stopped James. "You're parents are in danger aren't they?"  
  
"Aurors."  
  
James didn't talk to her after that. And it proved to be a very long time.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks after that day, Lily and James didn't fight. They watched what they said and respected each other. With James' new attitude Lily was head-over-heels. One night Lily was sitting in the common room playing with Lil' James. Her mind drifted off to James, which it always seemed to do now. She longed to hear the familiar whispers. She'd always heard that James had a crush on her; and that they would make a great couple. She longed to hear those whispers again. She looked up slightly but didn't find James so she played with her kitten.  
  
"How's James?"  
  
"Just fine," she said turning to see Remus. "Want to play with him?"  
  
She picked up Lil' James and handed him to Remus, who was sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"Not this James," Remus laughed.  
  
"Well the other James is your best friend."  
  
"But you have his attention," he said pointing towards the other side of the room. There James was reading, well no he wasn't. He was holding the book up and watching them over the top. He looked down quickly as Lily looked over, and he checked to see if she was still looking. Frankly, Lily saw that and turned to Remus.  
  
"What's he looking at me for?"  
  
"You know he's like you for a while now."  
  
"Yeah everyone knows, Rem."  
  
"Fair point," Remus grinned. "What do you think about him?"  
  
"He's been my enemy ever since you introduced us way back when we were eleven."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"What do you mean 'and now?'? He hasn't changed. We have a truce. And besides, in Quidditch the Chaser's HAVE to get along."  
  
"He's trying to put the past behind him and change."  
  
"Change for what?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because he really likes you Lily," Remus reasoned.  
  
"Well," Lily pondered. "Sometimes a pretty face and a charming smile is enough. But not now, and not for me. Good night."  
  
Lily walked up to her bed room and jumped on her bed after setting Lil' James in the bed she conjured. She didn't know why she had said all that stuff. She did like James. And if he liked her too, why was she holding back? If Remus is right., But her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
Being the only one in the room, Lily got up and opened it. There Brittany Moser was standing with her arms folded.  
  
"Um, hello," Lily said timidly.  
  
"Hey Evans," said the snobby seventh year. "They're wrong."  
  
"About?"  
  
"James," she said shortly.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up. It would have been really annoying if you wouldn't have..,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Brittany let out a fake laugh. "Nice sarcasm. I didn't think you'd mind me telling you this now; since you hate him and all. Everyone is wrong about the way he feels. He doesn't like you anymore.  
  
"You see," she sneered. "James is not a very patient guy. He likes to get the job done if you know what I mean. But you probably don't."  
  
Lily felt her body go cold. She was angry but upset. Her James?  
  
"Anyway, he's going out with me now. Back off. And just to let you know, he didn't sign that peace treaty because he liked you. He signed it so you could leave him alone and get the hell out of his life."  
  
Lily slammed the door in her face then jumped on her bed. She cried.  
  
Wow, I hope you liked it. I have to go and watch Titanic so I want to post this quick! Thanks! Review!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Aragorn (I got an AIM buddy Icon of him! Yippee!)  
  
The Order of the Phoenix page: 648-649  
  
".You're as bad as he is!"  
  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a -you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"  
  
She turned on her heels and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, Evans!"  
  
But she didn't look back.  
  
"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.  
  
"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"Right," said James, who looked furious now," Right-"  
  
Page 670  
  
"Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did-everyone thought they were the height of cool-if they sometimes got a bit carried away-"  
  
"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.  
  
Lupin smiled.  
  
"He kept messing up his hair," said Harry in a pained voice.  
  
Sirius and Lupin (UGH REMUS HIS NAME IS REMUS!!!) laughed.  
  
"I'd forgotten he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.  
  
"Was he playing with the Snitch?" said Lupin/Remus eagerly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Remus beamed reminiscently. "Well. I thought he was a bit of an idiot."  
  
"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" said Sirius bracingly. "We were all idiots! Well-not Moony so much," he said fairly looking at Lupin but Lupin shook his head.  
  
(Remus and Sirius talked about Snape)  
  
"And," said Harry doggedly, determined to say everything that was on his mind now that he was here, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"  
  
"Oh well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around," said Sirius shrugging. "He couldn't help showing off whenever he got near her."  
  
"How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"  
  
"Nah, she didn't," Sirius said.  
  
"She started going out with him in seventh year," Remus said.  
  
"Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.  
  
"And stopped hexing people for the fun of it," said Remus.  
  
"Even Snape?"  
  
"Well," Lupin said slowly. "Snape was a special case."  
  
(Talks about Lily and dates)  
  
"Look," Sirius said at a disbelieving Harry. "Your father was the best friend I ever had, and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."  
  
"Yeah okay," said Harry heavily.  
  
Okay just felt on reminding you all how good of friends Sirius and James were. And giving the reminder that Lily hated James-which proves this story wrong making me claim it to be AU. So-Oh yes, those were my favorite parts in the fifth book-besides when Harry makes fun of Big D in the first couple chapters. Just reminding you all that James was a prat-that we love : p 


	6. Is That You?

Chapter 6: Is that you?  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. I owe EVERYTHING to J.K. It's all hers. *Whimpers*  
  
Thanks to all my loving reviewers. I hope you like this!  
  
Is That You?  
  
Let's just say that those words hit Lily Evans hard. Everyone could tell, but they didn't say anything in return. She closed herself off from the outside world. She hadn't smiled all the rest of the year. She'd make up excuses for taking the long way to class just to be alone. She rarely ever ate dinner or breakfast with people. Some times she'd go down to the kitchen or go to eat breakfast when nobody in their right mind would.  
  
Those words hit Lily Evans very, very, hard. Most of it was the fact that she didn't want to awkward questions. She was used to the stares by now; she was Muggle-born. But she couldn't stand the whispers. Miss James- Potter's-Rival, who always had something to say about everything, was quiet. Her sixth year was spent with nothing other then a frown. Just no more tears.  
  
Lily said a quick goodbye to her friends and walked along platform nine and three quarters without any regrets. She went home to a horrible mess. She sighed, she was used to it.  
  
The hot June sun warmed her skin has she walked home from her day at work. Surely enough her mother told her the news; her father was dead. Lily looked at her mothers beautiful blue eyes fill with tears. She put a caring arm around her mother; but nothing more. Petunia came home and yelled at Lily. Their mother reasoned that Lily wasn't the problem. But Petunia attacked her; physically and verbally. Lily walked away without a word spoken. A few days after, her mother decided she needed to go on vacation and that Lily would just stay in the house alone. Lily waved goodbye.  
  
She wore a plain expression on her face. She didn't laugh or smile but didn't frown or mourn. She had never recovered from those words. She loved James Potter and he was nothing more then a memory, a misunderstanding, a mistake.  
  
Lily Evans did not cry.  
  
***  
  
July was coming to a close and Lily's mother still wasn't back from her vacation. Part of Lily loved the piece and quiet of her home life. But part of her wanted someone there because next year she'd be alone; totally and completely alone. Her popcorn was finished popping and she went up to get it. She never ate popcorn; unless she was really hungry or totally out of it.  
  
The mail man dropped the letters down the slot. But he also rang the doorbell. Lily answered it silently.  
  
"Are you," he looked down at the paper. "Miss Lily Evans?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously then nodded.  
  
"Please sign here," he held her a piece of paper. She sighed and signed it as quickly as she could, taking the package and the mail inside without a word. What a depressing life she lived.  
  
After throwing the mail in the mountainous stack, she picked up her package. Her eyes opened up wide as she looked into the box. Money was stacked inside. (A/N: I'm American so translate it to 1 million American dollars Also I don't know if Pounds are coins or what. Sorry I'm totally American when it comes to money exchange)  
  
She stared at it in disbelief. It looked like another out-cast relative of hers kicked the bucket. She liked to call it that. She was rather close to a smile thinking about the jokes Sirius and Dorcas could tell about "kicking the bucket." The funniest people she knew; but she didn't smile. Instead she pocketed some of it and put the rest in her secret place.  
  
Her bedroom had a lose floor board which she kept all her valuables in. It was perfect and very secretive. She put everything in a pillow case and put it under the floor board which was covered by the bed. (A/N: Sound familiar? Think HP and the PoA)  
  
Lily hated the mall. Or at least she used to. So instead of sitting around the house doing nothing, she went shopping.  
  
Hours later she came home with a lot of things. Clothing, jewelry and shoes. Everything was either: black, blue or red. Black and blue jeans were baggy and big on her; boy's pants. Her shirts were dark and had stupid comments on them. She bought plenty of black bracelets, necklaces, and shoes. Spikes, chokers, snaps, and crosses were just a few of the things she bought. Everything about her outfit made her look gothic; that's why she bought the cross. And of course, what girl can go shopping without buying make-up? (Author raises hand) Black lipstick, eyeliner, and nail polish took up a couple bags alone.  
  
****  
  
Her mother didn't come home until two days before the first day of term. Lily was having a difficult time packing in all her stuff. Her five inch black boots that buckled to her knees would be a problem.  
  
But nothing compared to her trip to Diagon Alley. Head Girl's had to get all their things; so of course she did. She somehow, got out of going to see the Marauders all summer. Then she didn't run into them in Diagon Alley. Maybe things were looking up.  
  
She still dreamt about James however. She still, though she was trying, felt something for him. Lily could remember everything about him. Even in his own arrogant way she still found him irresistible. Even when she saw the Head Boy she felt butterflies again.  
  
**** (AN: By the time Lily got to the Head's compartment James had already talked to the Prefects. You'll see why!)  
  
"I'm James Potter," he shook her hand as she sat down. Her blood red shirt matched her hair and said "Does It Look Like I Care?" She wore black baggy pants that covered up those buckle-up boots. Her balls (metal necklace) and cross lay loosely around her neck while her wrists were cover with snaps. Black eye liner and mascara cover her green eyes making them more noticeable then ever. James, to say the least, found her interesting.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Potter it's me."  
  
"Lily?" he said looking at her with astonishment. "Is that you?"  
  
"Who's Lily?"  
  
"Wow," James looked at her. "What's with your clothes?"  
  
"If I remember correctly," she smirked. "You asked me the same thing when we were eleven."  
  
"And I still want an answer."  
  
"Sod off, unless you want to do me a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"I need," she took out a quill and parchment. "My History essay done. I didn't bother."  
  
"You're not Lily Evans!"  
  
"Okay," Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not. Now get writing."  
  
"I'm not doing your crap for you. You're supposed to do it."  
  
She pointed to her shirt and he frowned.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"It's because of you Potter," she said angrily looking up at him.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you and that bitch. I signed a peace treaty with you. But you have to go and make me feel like shit!"  
  
"I-I-what?"  
  
"With Brittany, 'He's mine back off. James wants you out of his life,'" Lily said mocking Brittany's voice.  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Right! I cared about you!"  
  
"I didn't say that! And even if I did why should you care?" He began more angry then Lily. "Why should you care if you never have to see me again? Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"No," she replied shortly.  
  
"Why would you want to see me? Why should I even consider looking at you," his eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"Damn Potter! Geez I hate-" she stopped in mid sentence. "No I don't."  
  
"I know you hate me. Okay? You've never said or done anything to prove it differently."  
  
"I haven't?" he nodded slowly.  
  
She rapped her arms around him and kissed him slightly.  
  
"I-" she said slowly after the kiss. "I love you."  
  
And before he could react she was gone.  
  
A/N: Done Yay! Lily's not gothic. Just letting you know. I'm so glad I got it done. Thanks and I hoped you liked. She kissed him-and I love you? Wow, It's been a long day. : ) Review please!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	7. Words To Remember

Chapter Seven: Words To Remember  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. This is J.K.'s brilliant world. If it were real, I wouldn't steal it. I would live it in. Gryffindor chica here!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I just wanted to let you know now this is not a Lily and James chapter. It's Lily and someone else. It has a really strong point. The other character does a lot of thinking. Thanks to Lily. I really like it though.  
  
Words To Remember  
  
Lily sat alone in a compartment thinking. There was less then an hour before they got to Hogwarts. And frankly, she didn't want to see a single Gryffindor. Friend or foe.  
  
Mood swings were taking over Lily's life. She was mad at herself for them. One moment she would be happy thinking about James. The next sad thinking about James. She was mad because she loved him and all she wanted to do was be with him. However she was mad at herself for kissing him. Did he really need to know her love? Did he care?  
  
She thought while watching the scenery float by. Not noticing, however, someone entered the compartment.  
  
"May I sit here?" she nodded without looking up. "I like your look."  
  
"Yeah," she said slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" she turned to see the boy. "Holy shit! It's you!"  
  
"So observant, Severus." Severus Snape.  
  
"Why aren't you with St. Potter?"  
  
"Don't say that name!" she hissed. He had hurt her too badly. Her love for him was affected.  
  
"What happened?" he moved into the seat across from her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," not that I want you too, Lily thought after words.  
  
"Try me," was this sorrow in his voice?  
  
"He's been making me mad," was all she said.  
  
"I know how that goes," he said quickly. "What's with the wardrobe change?"  
  
"I wanted to wear dark colors."  
  
"You're not-"  
  
"No," she said fiercely. "Just because someone dresses a way doesn't mean anything. Someone's personality is the only thing you should judge a person by."  
  
"Yeah," he said looking at the floor.  
  
"Not that you or your Slytherins know how to judge people for the right reasons."  
  
He didn't response. Was he really all that bad? Is that how the other houses viewed Slytherins? He couldn't say he hadn't judge people before. But was it worth it?  
  
"Of all the Muggle-borns I know, none of them act the way one would think."  
  
"How would one think?" he looked up at her.  
  
"I know you all don't trust us. You think we go around spreading secrets telling lies. But we don't. Nobody knows what we are. Even my own family doesn't. Besides my mum dad and sister. You're wrong. You judge us wrong."  
  
Did he? Was he taking all these things too far? Were Muggle-borns that much of threat? It didn't matter now anyway. He was in too deep. He was already a Death Eater. But he still had questions on his mind.  
  
"You should probably change," he said silently.  
  
"Probably," she stood up and with a flick of her wand she was dressed.  
  
"You're remarkably good at charms for." he trailed off as the train stopped.  
  
"For a Mudblood?" she asked coolly leaving the compartment.  
  
It was what he meant to say. He looked at where she just stood. Something in him snapped. He ran after her.  
  
"Wait!" he called after running towards her.  
  
"Yes?" she turned around looking into his cold black eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You don't know any better," she frowned as she stepped into a carriage.  
  
"Please," he got in after her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Right," the carriage was on its way. The ride to Hogwarts was short. They listened to some Hufflepuffs talk about the Marauders. Lily couldn't take it. She jumped out of the carriage first and walked quickly towards the door.  
  
"Wait up," Severus called again. When they reached the doors Severus caught up. "Maybe we can be friends."  
  
"Maybe," she said turning to walk away.  
  
"Can we at least call it truce?" his voice held urgency.  
  
Lily turned to him, her eyes full of sorrow. She looked up into his eyes and muttered her answer before walking away.  
  
"I never did anything to you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry but I loved that chapter. The end was so great. Don't you think? It's deep, sorry for no Lily and James. But I was inspired to write something like that. Review please!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus Aragorn  
  
PS. Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean are really, really fine! 


	8. A Lonely Kiss

Chapter Eight: A Lonely Kiss  
  
AN: I really don't have an idea, where this chapter is going. All I know is it's going to be James' point of view. Not first person, but Lily and James shall have another encounter. Just to let you know writing two different stories is kind of difficult. Especially now that I finished a Love/Love and I'm here doing fights and such. Bear with me, please? Review at the end! Thanks :)  
  
A Lonely Kiss  
  
James composed himself before walking in the Marauders' compartment. Though they would get to school in ten minutes, he paced back and forth before walking inside. Once again, Sirius took over the entertainment job. They were on the ground laughing when he walked in. Saying nothing, he sat down next to the window seat, rested his head on the glass and closed his eyes.  
  
"Head Girl that bad, Prongs?" he heard Sirius call.  
  
He waved his hand impatiently, telling Sirius to be quiet.  
  
"Who is she, mate?" Remus asked from the set across.  
  
"Nobody," he said shortly.  
  
"Nobody, I don't know them," said Peter absentmindedly.  
  
"Has anyone seen Lily?" Dorcas ask in concern. Amelia shook her head no. Nobody else was in the compartment. Marlene was with Gideon Prewett, and Alice was with Frank Longbottom.  
  
James didn't say anything. Luckily the train started slowing down and he stood up. As they got off the train he saw Snape run over to Lily, looking urgent. She turned to him with a very grim look on her face and they both got into the same carriage. James held himself back, and get into the carriage after theirs, on Sirius' heels.  
  
"Why so urgent James? Just see an ex girlfriend, mate?"  
  
James ignored him again. The kiss was running through his mind. All those years he'd asked Lily to dance, or for a date. And she had said no. But now he knew she loved him. How could you love someone, day by day, and pretend you don't? How can you watch them walk around, holding someone else's hand, when they would take yours instantly? How could Lily love him, at all? After everything they had gone through after every sign she ignored? Every offer she refused? Every fight they gotten into? How did she love him?  
  
He jumped out of the carriage quickly.  
  
"I have to go to Head Boy things, real quick. See you in the Great Hall," he called behind his shoulder, while running to catch up to Lily.  
  
When she had reached the Entrance Hall, Lily and Snape were talking, and Snape still looked urgent. Though he didn't know what she said James saw her turn away and walk towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down quietly. James sat next to her, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Lily I—"  
  
"Welcome back!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall. James was silenced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Footsteps were heard running past the Transfigurations class room, then the Charms, then D.A.D.A. The man flied past classroom after classroom until he reached the seventh floor Heads room.  
  
"James! James!" called the man while trying to pull open the portrait that was crying indignantly.  
  
"What do you want Padfoot?" came James grumble has he opened the portrait hole.  
  
"Nothing much," said Sirius coolly. "Just wanted to drop by." As he walked into the Head's common room he got to the point, "Is the Head Girl hot?"  
  
James looked taken aback. "I still need to talk to her. Do you mind leaving? It's personal."  
  
"Me?" now Sirius looked taken aback. The only time he ever left James was when a snogging session was coming, or a good shag. "You're shagging the Head Girl!?"  
  
"No!" James said taking over the taken aback expression. "Are you insane? I said talking."  
  
"But you never talk. I mean you do, but I'd be there if you were just talking."  
  
"Fine," James said annoyed. "I'm shagging her. Now can you leave?"  
  
"See you," Sirius hopped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"You most certainly are not shagging me! Now the whole school is going to know by dinner!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," James turned to see a normal Lily Evans. Her shirt was white, and her jeans green. She wore no make up, nor bracelets. "I like your outfit."  
  
"I better go change, then."  
  
"No! Lily can I talk to you?" Lily stopped in her tracks.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Potter." Her heart was breaking all over.  
  
"Lily... about yesterday—"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it! It was a mistake!"  
  
"Lily I—I love you too," James pulled her closer towards him.  
  
"I'm not shagging you, Potter!"  
  
"I don't want to. Well, you know I do. But I'm not saying anything to get you to shag. I really do love you. I have forever, and I want to be with you."  
  
"No you don't! You just want to hurt me again," she threw his arms off of her.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you again! I never wanted to in the first place," he took her hand.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" she pulled her hand away. "I never wanted to love you."  
  
"But you do—"  
  
"I don't care! Just forget it happened. Forget the kiss."  
  
"No, Lily, I won't. I wanted that kiss as much as you did—"  
  
"James! Stop. I don't want to be around you right now!" she stepped backward, falling on the couch.  
  
"Lily—"  
  
"No! You just don't get it. James!" Her kitten had fallen down the stairs and ran towards James who picked him up and handed him to Lily. "Thanks," she whispered when they were a foot away.  
  
"You know I love you. I know you love me," James pulled her closer and kissed her softly. She pulled away after a moment and put her cat down.  
  
"This is too weird for me," Lily said sitting back down on the couch. "You aren't supposed to love me."  
  
Suddenly a loud knock could be heard for the portrait hole. People were yelling. James frowned, Sirius had done it. The whole school, at least the girls, where waiting by the portrait waiting for either James or the mystery Head Girl to come out.  
  
Lily looked up at James. "Damn you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I'm not sure where to go. They kissed. Yes, but I don't know if I can make Lily fight everyone. I'm not sure. Should she continue with black clothes, and fight people? Or go to black and be with James? Or go white clothes and fight? Or go white and be with James? If nobody cares, then I'm just going to go white, get them together, and end the fic.  
  
Let me know what you think I should do.  
  
Thanks.  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


	9. Please Love Me Too

Chapter 9: Please Love Me Too  
  
AN: This is the end... I really want to end as many fics as I can. Review if you want. I won't be completely disappointed if you don't. But there will be romance. And this is taking place a long bit after last chapter. Lily and James are going through reality and are just going to get together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... And I really want to move to England. :- ) Mel :-D  
  
Summary: They love each other. They want to be together, but will never tell. James is about to snap and just ask her to go out. And she's not too sure if she'll decline.  
  
Chapter 9: Please Love Me Too  
  
James was in the common room with one of his favourite red-heads. He had come back to the common room after the incident with Lily and found a red- head sitting of the sofa. Thinking it was Lily, he sat down and started to talk to her. He was cut short when he realized the pretty girl was not a day older than twelve.  
  
It turned out her name was Mel Olsen and she was in second year. He started helping her with Transfigurations and that's what he was doing right now. Little did he know, Lily Evans was watching him. She was intrigued by the way he handled teaching her. He stood up for her; like she was his sister.  
  
"Sir?" asked Mel. "Are you saying I tap it three times and say Verra Verto?"  
  
(AN: Sorry... I don't know how to spell it... it's the spell that turns animals into water goblets.)  
  
"Yes, Mel. And please, call me James. Sir makes me sound old," he grinned and looked up catching Lily's eye.  
  
Mel paid no mind, and continued to try to turn her cat into a drinking goblet. "However will I write a foot on this, sir?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Now... have you got the book I picked up for you from the library?"  
  
Lily was smiling now, despite it all. She knew so much about James, but he stilled surprised her. She didn't know he was such a great person. She didn't know he was great with kids; good father material. And he's actually helping her learn... he's not giving her the answer and walking away. As she read part of the book out loud she looked up at him and asked him to explain it.  
  
"That just means wizards used this spell in the late 1700's. You'll want to include that," he instructed.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Lily's smile brightened. It was hard to fight her love for him anymore. She wasn't going to go run into his arms, but maybe she would give him a chance. Maybe she'll stop ignoring him, and give the date a go.  
  
"The Head Boy sends a message, sir."  
  
Lily looked up and saw Mel. It was hard not to smile at the little girl, even though she had just called Lily a sir.  
  
"Yes?" asked Lily, politely.  
  
"He wonders if you could help me with my charms homework."  
  
Lily smiled. "What are you doing now?"  
  
As Lily listened to the little girl speak she locked eyes with James.  
  
"He is quite cute, isn't he?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Head Boy," answered Mel. "And really smart, funny, caring, strong, athletic—"  
  
Lily laughed, "Did he send you over here to say that?"  
  
Mel grinned, and then nodded. "He talks about you a lot, you know?"  
  
"And what does he say?"  
  
"Only that'd you're the most intelligent, funniest, prettiest girl he's ever seen. He fancies you, a lot."  
  
Lily nodded, "I know."  
  
"Do you fancy him, too?"  
  
"Yes," Lily answered, looking away from the girl, slightly.  
  
"Does he know? Because he'd love to know."  
  
"Yes, he knows."  
  
"Then why aren't you his girlfriend?"  
  
Lily looked at the little girl. Thought twelve was hardly as young as it sounds, it was still unnerving to hear the wisdom of someone so young.  
  
"I don't really know..."  
  
She was cut off when she saw James making his way over. He smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," repeated Lily.  
  
His arm wrapped around her and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I know I messed up... I know I should have seen it."  
  
She smiled against his chest.  
  
"But I know I love you, Lily. I want you to be with me, and I want to be with you."  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
He leaned down to kiss. And this time it was less awkward. This time it was perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(I decided to end this fic with a little bit of an extra little part)  
  
The cries of a healthy little boy were heard throughout the hospital room. Lily smiled up at James as their little baby boy was handed to them. His arm absently went around her waist and she kissed him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you both," he answered, smiling.  
  
"Would you like to hold our son?"  
  
He grinned, which he hadn't stopped since they had gotten together.  
  
"I better before his godfather walks in here and steals him."  
  
"Sirius accepted, then?"  
  
James nodded, and rocked the baby in his arms, looking down into the baby's eyes; that resembled his mothers.  
  
"I'm glad he has your eyes."  
  
"I'm glad he doesn't have yours."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked James, who moved closer to her.  
  
"Yours are the one's I get lost in," answered a smiling Lily. James leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They rocked their baby until Sirius, Remus and Peter came into the room ecstatic and filled with pride. Harry James Potter was born, the savior of the wizarding world. And every person in that room was oblivious. Blinded by the love the parents shared, nobody would have guessed the Potters' baby boy was going to cause the end of his parents' lives. But nothing mattered now. Lily and James were together, in love, and lost in each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I think that was a fitting ending. I hope you liked it. It's over, and I'm happy now! Read and Review if you find it fit (personally I thought it was better than I originally thought it was going to be.) Thanks!  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus 


End file.
